Kinky Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Ratchet and Bumblebee has an idea that involves Sam and Optimus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kinky Love

Summary: Ratchet and Bumblebee has an idea that involves Sam and Optimus.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

Author's notes: New story! I got this idea when I was reading a Sherlock story and I also started it because I was beginning to like Ratchet/Bumblebee pairing. Who doesn't like Ratchet/Bumblebee? Hehe. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! This is going to be a 2-part story only.

* * *

Optimus was picking up Sam in his flat one day in Washington D.C to go to the Autobots meeting. He was surprised to see Optimus there and not Bumblebee.

"Where's Bee?" Sam asked as soon as he was inside.

Optimus huffed, "He overslept."

Sam perked up, "Really? That doesn't sound like Bee," he said.

"No it doesn't," Optimus agrees.

"What about the others? Couldn't they come and pick me up?" Sam asked.

"Everyone is either training or patrolling, except for Ratchet and Bee," Optimus said.

"And you sound like its a bad thing," Sam commented.

"No its not. I'm happy for them actually," Optimus said.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Bee confessed his feelings to Ratchet yesterday and hence that's why Bee couldn't pick you up," Optimus explained.

Sam's jaw dropped, he had no idea Bee felt that way about the medic! He'd known Bee the longest and he was his best friend and still! Sam even told Bee that he and Optimus were together the first time. Sam growls, "I'm gonna kill Bee for not telling me anything about this," he said as Optimus chuckles.

* * *

Once arriving at NEST HQ, they found Bee in his holoform near the entrance of the hangar. Sam got out off Optimus, Optimus droves off to park so he too can use his holoform.

"I am so sorry, Sam," Bee said.

"I'm just shocked that you and Ratchet are together," Sam said smiling as he watches Bee blush.

"Yes well, it was a spur of a moment thing," Bee mutters.

"Tell me what happened," Sam probed him.

Bee fidgeted, "I had a nightmare the other night and yesterday during my free time, I went to see if Ratchet was okay. I found him in the medic room with Optimus and I sort of momentarily forgot he was there when I confessed," Bee explained.

"Wait, why was Optimus in the medic room? He wasn't hurt, was he?" Sam asked.

Before Bee could reply, Optimus arrived and said: "I was there to inquire any reports on injuries," he explained.

Sam nodded, "I guess I can forgive you for not picking me up then," he said.

"I need to gather all the Autobots and you, Sam, for this meeting. See you two in the meeting room in fifteen minutes," Optimus said as he left to organize the meeting.

* * *

(Two days later...)

"When are you working again, Sam?" Bee asked as he and Bee were chatting inside Bee's quarters.

Sam looks at Bee's holoform (Bee's holoform was like Sam, he was in his mid-twenties, blonde hair, black eyes and white skin), "Ever since the Chicago incident, I am currently unemployed right now. Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, Ratchet and I were talking yesterday and we were wondering if you and Optimus would like to join us some time," Bee said.

"Bee, are you asking what I think your asking?" Sam asked blinking.

Bee fidgeted, "Well, it was mostly my idea and kink, we wanted to let someone watch while we have sex," he explained.

Sam frowns, "So can Optimus and I have sex while you two are going at it in the same room?" He asked.

Bumblebee perked up, he liked that idea more than watching. "It would be stimulating and fun," he said.

"I have to talk to Optimus about this, you know how he is in sharing. If he agrees, want to meet up tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yea, lets meet up in my room around 9ish," he said and Sam agrees.

* * *

Later that night, Sam was in Optimus room as the two had been making out for awhile. But now he was lying on top of Optimus as Optimus strokes Sam's back. Optimus holoform is mid-thirties, black hair, white skin and blue eyes. He is extremely handsome. The age difference didn't matter to Sam.

"Optimus?" Sam asked slowly.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the idea for tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

"The thought sharing your nakedness to someone else besides me, bothers me," Optimus said unhappily.

"Optimus, if it makes you feel better, I'm not going to have sex with Bee or Ratchet. They just want us there in the same room as all four of us have sex in the respective room," Sam said.

Optimus huffed, "I would rather have you all by myself," he said possessively.

"Where's the fun in that? Don't you want to watch them going at it while you pound into me? Or hear the moans?" Sam asked as he licked his lips just thinking about it.

"You're horny and you like the idea," Optimus said.

"Guilty as charge, but please Optimus? Its just this once," Sam begs as he never begs.

"If it makes you happy then we can go to this idea of theirs," Optimus said.

Sam hugged Optimus, "You won't regret it!" He said.

"I certainly hope not, but right now, I want you to take of your clothes so that I can pound you ruthlessly on this mattress," Optimus purrs out as Sam happily obliged him.

* * *

TBC...

How do you guys like it so far? I hope this story doesn't get banned or anything for the next chapter on here...


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

If you want to read the next chapter for kinky love, you must go to my profile on Ao3. Chapter 02 is really explicit and could be rated around NC-17. Thus if you ae desperate to read it, go to Ao3 and look for either Kinky Love under Transformers or my pen name which is Serenity1. I hope you understand why I am not uploading it here on fanfiction once you read chapter 02. Thank you for understanding.

If you have an account on deviantART, I have a pen name there as SamPrimeWitWicky. You can read all my status updates on my journal.

-SeverusPotterSnape


	3. Continuing Series on Ao3

Hi Readers!

Just a side-note, I am continuing my story of Kinky Love but all the chapters will be explicit content so it will be up on Ao3 only. Unless it is rated M or below and I can put it here. This is the only note I am giving out so please check my deviantART for any status's of my stories. My name there is SamPrimeWitWicky.

-SeverusPotterSnape


End file.
